Desiccants are often included in a packaged product to reduce moisture within the packaging. In particular, for pharmaceutical, food, chemical, and personal healthcare products, there is often a need for a desiccant to be placed in the container along with the product. To facilitate mass production, it is desirable to provide an efficient means for dispensing desiccant canisters into the product containers.